Remember When
by Dufferooni
Summary: AU ZoLu LuZo OneShot !COMPLETE! "The window usually showed a busy road outside, one lined with pedestrians, cars, and on a good day, only one or two fights and arrests. Today though, it showed little glittering silver tracks running downwards..."


**Alternate Universe  
One Shot**

**Pairing: ZoLu LuZo, same diff. **

**Rating: T - language, that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddley squat, dang it! **

_A/N__ I finally managed to write something. A full something, despite it even being just a one-shot. This fic is for __**FireonIce**__. She knows the reason, and also because I couldn't draw her a christmas present in time. -is shot- lol. Anyway. It's a little weird, but I kinda like how it turned out. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so long. Sorry I've been so lax with other stories as well. I'm not usually that way, I just haven't been feeling myself lately. :) Hope you like. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Remember when?**_

_By Plushie_

The window usually showed a busy road outside, one lined with pedestrians, cars, and on a good day, only one or two fights and arrests. Today though, it showed little glittering silver tracks running downwards in ponderous wriggles, and a mist settling over the town. It wasn't quite enough to be considered rain, just enough to be an annoyance to everyone and to make the day chilly. To put people out of their daily routine. Looking out of the window with a miserably bored look on his ace, was a boy of around 17.

His usually wide and happy eyes, were drooped with lethargy and boredom. So much so that he still hadn't bothered to get out of his pyjamas. He had been assured by Makino, his legal guardian now, that he would be able to go to school today… if it was sunny. Which it quite obviously, wasn't. So he couldn't… Stupid flu. Stupid rain. Sniffling and snoring as he shuffled back to bed, he fwumped onto it and let out a sigh that was broken by a chesty cough. Soft footsteps came up that stairs and into his room, unnoticed.

"Oh, Luffy… I'm sorry." the lady, Makino, sighed as she saw the boy face down on the bed. She sounded it too.

Luffy nodded a little.

"I'll make you a deal… If you stay in bed all day, take your medicine and everything, then I'll let you go tomorrow, even if it's raining… okay?" Luffy slowly raised his head, considering this deal. After a while, when he could see no completely obvious catches, he nodded.

"Nn'kay…" he mumbled, turning over and sniffling again.

"Good. Now, into bed and I'll go and get your first dose." Makino said as she turned and walked out. She wasn't as silly as all that, though. According to the weatherman on the TV downstairs, the rain would be clearing up overnight. She hoped he was right… If it was raining tomorrow, well… she would have to make sure Luffy at least dressed warmly, or would find another way to keep Luffy home for the day.

Crawling unde his coves, Luffy sighed a little. He'd been sick for almost 3 days now, and it was getting real old… real fast. At school, he wondered what his friends would be up to. Thee was Usopp, who'd be telling some tale about Luffy had taken on twenty gangsters or something and _that _was why he was away. Chopper, the youngest member of their group would be believing it. Nami, wouldn't be anywhere near them. Probably off shaking someone up for money in the school yard somewhere.

Then there was the cafeteria chef, Sanji, who was doing his apprentice-ship at the school and was well on his way to becoming a full time chef. He already had plans for his own restaurant. Really, Sanji wouldn't give much of a damn, but the extra food he probably would have made like always to cater to Luffy's endless stomach, would more than likely be a sore point when the kid returned to school again. Robin, the librarian, had already rang Makino to check and make sure he was okay. She was so nice…

And then there was Zoro. His 'secret'. They'd been together for almost a year now and usually, he was waiting around the corner from Luffy's school in the morning and afternoons to say hello and such. He was a quiet, grumpy individual who worked at a mechanic's nearby. Despite their 'secret', everyone knew they were best friends at the very least. Nami suspected, but Luffy never stuck around long enough when she began hinting about it. This meant, Zoro could visit Luffy whenever he wanted without getting harassed, despite that… he hadn't. Hadn't called, sent a text message, left a letter in the mailbox. Nothing… Luffy's mobile hadn't even buzzed. No contact from the person he loved most, and that was starting to depress him a little.

Makino came back a little while later and Luffy took his medicine as ordered (sticking his tongue out in disgust when she had left) and then he was left alone to his own thoughts all over again. Most of which involved wishing he could see Zoro, go back to school, how the rain was so horribly stupid. He missed everyone from school! Even that annoying teacher, what's-his-face with the big nose. Huffing as he flopped backwards, his eyes drooped closed, thoughts returning to when he'd first met Zoro a year and a half ago, as he fell asleep.

_-Flashback-_

_Luffy yawned widely as he walked beside Makino. _

"_So we won't have to walk anywhere, anymore?" he asked as if he were continuing a conversation they'd only just been having. Makino nodded. _

"_Yeah. They fixed the car," She smiled, "but you walk everywhere, anyway!" Luffy offered her a large and sheepish grin. _

"_Yeah!" he replied, not denying it. Makino chuckled a little. The two walked into the mechanic's shop and while his guardian was paying for the work that had been done, Luffy went exploring. He wandered around the mechanic's shed, looking at everything and finding it a welcome distraction while he waited. He was sticky-beaking at some spanners that were high up on a shelf when a voice behind him made him jump. _

"_What are you doing?" the voice itself was mildly frightening. Low, grumpy too. Turning with a bright, but apologetic smile, Luffy rubbed at the back of his head when he spotted the speaker. _

"_Ah, sorry. I was just bored and wanted to look around!" he quickly explained. The man he was speaking to, raised an already arched eyebrow, higher. He was taller than Luffy and had vivid green eyes along with sea-foam green hair. _

"_Uh-huh… well, boredom aside, break anything and I'll break you, got it?" He snarled as he turned away before pausing, "Oh, and by the way? Get out." With that the guy walked off. Luffy blinked quite comically for a second before making after him. _

"_What's your name?" he asked when he'd caught up. _

"_H.R Piss off." _

"_Oh!" Luffy grinned, quite impressed and obviously not getting the sarcasm, "Mine's Monkey D Luffy." He announced it like it was the best thing in the world. The guy paused and frowned, eyebrow raising even higher. _

"_Are you stupid? I said piss off." _

"_Naa? You said that was your name, though…" Luffy replied, quite confused. The mechanic let out a growl that made the younger teen jump a little. _

"_Go away! Get out! _Leave. _Catch my drift?" the man practically snarled. Luffy blinked again before pouting miserably. _

"_I just wanted to talk…" he mumbled. The man paused… then let out a suffering sigh and turned back. _

"_My name's Zoro, ok? Now… just go. I have work to do." he nodded, softening a little. Luffy blinked owlishly back at him before beaming. _

"_Ok!" and he spun on the spot… and knocked a nearby shelf. The shelf rattled for a second, before the top layer collapsed, the two pegs holding it up at the front snapping easily and causing a heavy toolbox to slip off. With a good solid 'Clack!', it landed on poor Zoro's head, knocking him out instantly. Without so much as a grunt, he crumpled, a line of blood making it's way ponderously down his forehead. Luffy blinked slowly for a few seconds before his eyes practically bugged out. _

"_AH! Zoro!" he yelped, hurrying to try and help the poor guy. _

"… _You killed him…" Makino said softly, having only just walked in to see what happened. Luffy looked back at her, she blinked at him in shock, before the poor kid began going into hysterics. What if he had!? He'd only just met him! _

"_Zoro!" Luffy called as he turned back to the unconscious man before him, "Zoro! Come on!" _

_-End Flashback-_

Luffy grimaced as he was shaken awake from his dream, his eyes fluttering open and focusing blurrily on the face above him.

"Hey! He's awake!" a voice said. Finally, Luffy's eyes focused on the face and he sighed a little when he saw it was Usopp.

"Mn… Usopp…" he grunted, snuffling a little as his nose returned to it's former stuffiness.

"Ha, how are you?" the long nose's voice quieted once he saw that his friend was more awake. Shaking his head a little, Luffy blinked, trying to regain his senses which were slowly returning to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" he replied with a smile, looking over at Usopp, "Why aren't you at school?" Shrugging, Usopp laughed a little.

"It's lunch time! You've been asleep all morning! So I decided to run over and see how you were. I do have my license now you know." his wide eyes took on a rather sly expression, "I walked in to find you yelling about Zoro." Luffy blinked, before laughing nervously.

"Ah-ha, yeah. I had a dream about how I knocked him out that time when I met him." The long nose's wry look fell a little. Luffy blinked innocently, leaning on his knees and waiting for a response as if what Usopp had just implied, was indeed not what he was thinking. Which it wasn't! He had really been dreaming about that time !Ah, now he was confusing himself. The expected remark that Zoro usually made about that not being hard, was almost missed. Almost. He wasn't that desperate for his boyfriend… _yet_.

"…Oh." Usopp shrugged, before grinning, "So what have you been doing? Are you feeling any better?"

"Mhm! Hey… have you seen Zoro around? I haven't heard anything from him…"

"No. Haven't seen him since… the weekend, when we went to the movies. When you got sick." he replied, "Why? You think something happened?" Usopp leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and watching Luffy silently.

"I don't know… I hope not." the boy went silent for a while as he pondered the possibility that something _may _have happened. He blinked and then smiled, "Ah, he's Zoro. He'll be fine."

"Yeah." Usopp nodded, before getting to his feet, "You look pretty tired. You get some more sleep. Makino said you should be back at school tomorrow." Nodding a little, Luffy lay back down and before Usopp even left the room, he was falling asleep again. He honestly wondered where Zoro had gone…

_-Flashback-_

_It had been nearly half a year since he had met, albeit clumsily, Zoro. They'd become pretty good friends, once Zoro had gotten over the fact that Luffy had put him in hospital for a day with a bad concussion, and now saw each other quite frequently. Luffy had introduced him to all his other friends and everyone knew him in their little group. A month ago today, the group had arranged to meet at the local theme park… but it was raining, so they couldn't go. _

_Instead, they'd been confined to Sanji's house, where the chef flitted around his precious Nami-san and Usopp and Chopper played checkers on the floor. Luffy was idly rocking back and forth on a wooden chair, eyes focused on nothing in particular while Zoro snored on the couch. There was a loud 'SMACK!' that made Zoro snort and wake up, the rest of the group looking over idly as once again, Sanji slid down the wall, having been punched by Nami and sent reeling. He'd had this happen at least three times today. _

"_N-Nami-swa-an is… so beautiful when… nn…" and he collapsed completely, goofy smile still in place. Silence reigned through the room, before Zoro found it quite amusing to throw a pillow at the blonde's head, and then turn over to go back to sleep. Sanji didn't even snort, but Nami threw Zoro a scathing look before moving over and removing the pillow. Luffy snorted and smirked, finding that quite amusing as well. Chopper, Usopp and the steaming Nami went back to what they'd previously been doing. _

"_Zorooooooo. I'm bored." Luffy whined. There was a heavy sigh and then a grumble as Zoro tried to ignore him. _

"_Don't care." he replied. Luffy pouted. _

"_If you don't get up, I'm gonna tell Nami what you did the other day." he grinned, chuckling a little. _

"_Eh?" Zoro snorted, sitting up and blinking one eye faster than the other. Yawning, he let his legs drop off the side of the couch and rubbed at his face. … What had he done? Nami looked curious as well. _

"_Aha, checkmate!" Usopp called, interrupting everyone with the sudden outburst. Chopper blinked. _

"_But, this is checkers…" _

"… _It's on a chess board, so the chess rules apply!" _

"… _Uwa! Usopp's so cool and smart!" the boy chirped, clicking the checkers over the board. Zoro turned a slow, raised eyebrow to Nami, who shrugged and went back to reading her magazine at the table. She didn't care quite frankly. _

"_Whaddya wanna do, then?" Zoro asked when he had turned back to Luffy again. He really wasn't in the mood to entertain the kid today. But at the same time, he knew he didn't stand a chance of saying no straight away. _

"_Let's go out in the rain!" Luffy announced, stars practically dancing in his eyes. The older teen blanched. _

"_No way." he replied, moving to lay back down. Pouting at the lack of enthusiastic response to such a great idea, Luffy jumped to his feet and leaned over Zoro so he could pry his eyelids open. However, the boy's thin fingers didn't make it that far as the older man's hand snapped up and grabbed Luffy's wrist. A green eye cracked open, and Luffy grinned._

"_Please?" he begged a little, putting on the cutest pout he could muster. He had learned over the last six months that he, and only he, had the ability to make Zoro do whatever he wanted… most times. The older teen grimaced before clenching his eyes shut. _

"_No. I'm not going out in the cold and the wet." he replied stubbornly. Luffy was in shock! How could Zoro refuse his _pout_!? That was unheard of! The very fabric of time and space would rip when Zoro refused his pout! … Okay, maybe not that bad, but still. _

"_Just go with him already, Zoro. You know you want to. Just like it's obvious you wanna make out with him." Nami commented idly, turning a page in her magazine and not looking up. Usopp and Chopper fell into suppressed, silent giggles at that comment while Zoro stood up so fast that he head-butted Luffy in the nose. _

"_OW!" the boy yelped, leaping backwards, "WhadidIdo!?" _

"_I do not!" Zoro finally managed to growl out after spluttering for a few seconds. Nami shrugged a little and smirked slightly. Luffy blinked for a second, still idly rubbing his nose, before glancing at Zoro a little furtively. Did he? If so… he wouldn't mind. Turning away to continue rubbing at his nose, Luffy stared out the window as Nami and Zoro went into a name calling contest and Sanji leapt suddenly to his feet. Apparently, the urge to protect Nami's honour was strong even while he was unconscious. It wasn't long before 'onion' and 'lettuce' were full on punching and kicking their way around the room. _

_The dark haired boy wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention right then, too deep in thought was he. Really, Luffy wasn't one for deep thinking, but while objects were broken by dodged kicks and punches in the room behind him, what Nami had said, sank in. He was… confused. Zoro was his best friend ever, but over the last few months, he had found that getting close to the older teen began to have an effect on him physically. He would twitch oddly if Zoro touched him, would blush if Zoro leaned too close… but it was only triggered if Zoro made the advance. If he leapt on Zoro, it wasn't so bad. If he was the one to initiate a touch or a conversation, it was perfectly fine and Zoro could tell him whatever he wanted and Luffy could laugh it off. _

_What confused him wasn't how he felt, because he understood that feeling… he just didn't understand why he felt that way about _Zoro_. Why him? Aside from the fact that the guy looked out for him, was the only one who could tolerate him twenty-four seven and wasn't concerned with the fact that Luffy was a weirdo. Sighing a little, he turned back in time to see both Zoro and Sanji get equal whacks over the head from Nami at the same time. Smiling as the two collapsed in pain -- one smiling like a goof, while the other looked about ready to commit murder-- Luffy shook his head a little. Then there was the fact Zoro was so damned funny, even though the jerk never meant to be. It just seemed to be a part of his natural character to be comedic relief, however cool he was. Maybe that was why Luffy liked him so much? _

"_You two are getting on my last nerve!" Nami snapped, putting her fists on her hips, "Now, either get along, or I'm going to hit you again!" Zoro scowled and got to his feet, turning away from Sanji, who pulled a similar move… while noodling and squealing about how beautiful Nami-san was when she was angry. Shaking his head a little more, Luffy moved over to Zoro. His thoughts faded as he realised someone needed a little quiet time. That person wasn't Zoro or Sanji. Nami looked about ready to blow a fuse. _

"_I'll take him out." he said brightly, grabbing the older teen's arm in a grip that suggested he should go, and go now. Blinking at the force that the kid was exerting over him, Zoro followed. He was interested as to why Luffy was so adamant about going out in the rain, and why he was so adamant about going out in it with _him. _Wait… Why was he being _dragged _out into the rain by a brat he could easily lift over his shoulder and walk off with? Well, he couldn't easily do that. He didn't seem to be able to put his power over Luffy very often. _

_The kid would just give him a wide-eyed, puppy dog look and Zoro would huff and do what Luffy wanted. Once they were outside on the front doorstep, and both their raincoats were already soaked. _

"_Wow… this was a smart idea." the green haired teen commented idly as he stepped out… and straight into a puddle. Muddy water washed over him and his eyes slanted in annoyance. Luffy cackled and jumped down beside him, sending more muddy water over both of them._

"_It's fun!" he chirped, before doing it again. Before his feet hit the water though, Zoro grabbed the back of his jacket and stopped him, turning annoyed eyes on the brat… but Luffy thought he could detect a glimmer of amusement buried somewhere under those green irises. _

"_Stop it…" he warned, before setting Luffy down gently on dry ground. _

"_Naa… it's fun, though!" he pouted, trying to catch that amusement and bring it out even more. If he could get Zoro in a good mood, then maybe… maybe what? What was he going to do? He wasn't entirely sure right now… he just knew he had to make Zoro laugh before anything else. _

"_It's not fun! I'm all wet! So are you! We're gonna get sick." And the older teen made to go back into the house again. _

"_Zorooooo!" Luffy whined, pouting heavily as the rain formed tracks down both his and the green haired man's faces. _

"_Luffyyyy!" Zoro returned the whine, turning and stomping his foot like a little kid, pretending to be the younger teen. Huffing at that, the younger teen shuffled his feet in the water. _

"_Fine. I'll go by myself since you wanna be such a jerk." With that, he turned and stuck his hands in his pockets. Zoro rolled his eyes to the sky… and received a heap of water in his eyes for his troubles. What was he going to do with that kid? … Cough, never mind. _

"_Fine!" he snapped, jogging after him and walking beside him, hunching over a little as the rain pounded down. Luffy grinned from ear to ear. _

"_Yosh! Zoro's so awesome!" _

"_Yeah yeah…" Zoro muttered in response, and Luffy blinked as he saw a soft tinge appear on the man's cheeks. Was that… the cold? Yeah, had to be. Turning his face away quickly, he smiled a little. Deep down, he was positive it certainly wasn't the cold… he'd made Zoro _blush_. He'd made _Zoro_**blush.**__ Was that good or bad? Maybe he was angry? Annoyed? Luffy couldn't stop the small smile spreading over his face. Embarrassed? Happy? Ha! Zoro? __**Happy**__? Now _there _was a weird thought. Though, it wouldn't be bad to see. _

_Their walk didn't take long, as both of them were completely soaked and shivering with cold within ten minutes and Zoro soon said they were going home and that was that. Several times Luffy attempted to talk to Zoro, to strike up any conversation but he was always interrupted, or couldn't get up the nerve to say anything. As the day wore on, everyone's nerves began to start being jumped upon with much force. Sanji was snapping like an angry dog at anyone who came near him, bar Nami. Usopp and Chopper were playing hide 'n' seek, in which Chopper hid before Usopp could throttle him. Zoro was… asleep. _

_Again. _

_Luffy was laying flat out on the carpet beside the couch his friend was on, and Nami had retreated to the spare room upstairs with her computer to get away from the rest of the sniping group. Usually, everyone wasn't so grouchy and annoyed, but the generally miserable weather, the fact they hadn't gone to a place they'd really wanted to go for the day. That was the cause for the major case of the grouchies. Luffy heaved out a sigh as he heard Sanji yelling at Usopp to stop being a moron, and for Chopper to come out so they could all have some peace and quiet. _

"_We have to do something, Zoro." he sighed, knowing full well his friend was wide awake. Sighing, Zoro rolled over and frowned. _

"_Like what? They're only gonna get pissed off even more if we say anything." he reminded him. Luffy frowned back. _

"_Yeah, but we can't let them kill each other. We're friends!" he snapped, jumping to his feet and heaving a deep breath. _

"_Please don't…." Zoro muttered, putting his hands over his ears. _

"_OIIIIIII! Get down here, everyone! NOW!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. Raising an eyebrow, Zoro sighed and got up when the assault to his ears was over. Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Chopper walked in to stare at Luffy like he was nuts… which probably wasn't far from the truth._

"_There. Now… Zoro has something to say to you." Luffy ducked out of the conversation with all the grace of a hippo dancing 'Swan Lake'. Slanting his eyes in the direction of the younger teen, Zoro twitched before sighing. _

"_Shut up, all of you. You're getting on everyone else's nerves and it's just-" he didn't even get to finish as everyone went into uproar. Luffy blinked as he sat down on the couch and watched. Nami started screeching how she wasn't in anyone's way at all, Chopper and Usopp complained that they were just playing hide and seek and Sanji just began yelling swear words at Zoro because that's what he did. _

"_**SHUT. UP!**_" _the green haired teen yelled, eyes dark, "Would you stop acting like a bunch of miserable little children and grow up!? I don't give a damn what the hell you all feel about not going outside and not being able to get out of darts' house! You shouldn't be treating each other like it's _their _fault." He glared at everyone as the room went silent, and Luffy stood up beside his friend. _

"_It's almost time to go anyway." he said with a smile, "We'll play a game, ne Zoro?"  
_

"_But…" Zoro began to object, but heaved a heavy sigh, "Fine." _

_The next hour was spent playing a game of poker that everyone relaxed during. Zoro managed to bluff his way through three or four hands, until Luffy picked up on the hints he gave off. … And also began peeking at his cards. Sanji won two or three, Usopp won about ten due to his good bluffing skills, Nami won the most due to her money hoarding skills. When the game ended, it was to groans of misery from most of the group, bar Zoro and Sanji… who were knocked out after getting into another fight and beating each other to a pulp. Usopp and Chopper left, bolting across the road and down it with papers over the heads to try and hide from the pouring rain. Nami got a taxi, due to not wanting to get her hair wet and such. Luffy picked Zoro up and ran off with him back to the older teen's place. _

_Dumping him on the couch, Luffy paused a little and looked down at him. Ignoring the voice telling him quite clearly to go home before Ace and Makino got shitty with him, he leaned down over his friend's face and watched him for a second. What was he going to do now…? What if Zoro woke up and saw him? What if he got in trouble? Would Zoro stay his friend? He had to! … Didn't he? How did you not be friends with someone? That seemed a pretty silly concept. Not being friends with someone you were friends with. Tch. He leaned a little closer-- _

"Luffy. Oi."

_--He paused and blinked. What the…? _

"Wake up, lazy ass. I didn't come here for nothing."

Luffy knew that voice… Blinking his eyes open like they weighed a ton, he slowly turned to see a blurry green fuzzy thing above him and furrowed his eyebrows for a second.

"Nn…" he noised, rubbing at his face. There was a grumpy sigh.

"Finally. Don't be so glad to see me, either." There was a thump as if someone had just flopped into a chair. Blinking a little more, Luffy sat up and finally recognised who it was.

"Zoro!" he yelped, pausing to choke and cough as he tried to yell louder than his throat had agreed to. Finally! Giving Luffy a roguish smirk, Zoro imitated the cough and dodged the resulting kick.

"How are you, kid?" he asked, slight concern showing in his face. Grinning a little, Luffy shuffled over to make room on the bed for Zoro.

"Fine. Where have you been?" he asked, patting the mattress. Raising a dark eyebrow high, the older teen shook his head.

"No way am I coming near you, sickie. As to where I've been, well…" and he shrugged a little, "My useless phone broke down, then my car, then I got the sack at work because they didn't need the workers, and my power went out." Luffy blinked, to which Zoro blinked right back.

"Wow… no wonder you couldn't contact me." he muttered, "… Wait! You mean you won't snuggle, or hug, or kiss, or nothing!?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Do I do this things usually?"

"… No, but I'm sick!" Luffy pouted pathetically to prove his point.

"And that means I have to do it now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I could die and then where would you be?"

"Probably in a much better place." Zoro got a pillow in the face for that one. Luffy huffed, arms crossed and lips forming the biggest pout since… the last one he'd done. Sniggering as he pulled the pillow away and tossed it back on the bed, Zoro sighed dramatically.

"Fine, fine, if you're gonna whinge about it." he grouched, getting on the bed beside Luffy and raising an eyebrow as he was immediately and effectively glomped.

"Wow… you really are sick. Usually you just about crush my ribs." he commented, getting another pout for it. Chuckling a little, Zoro patted him on the head.

"What have you been doing?"

"Sleeping. Stupid rain means I can't go to school." Luffy mumbled, head resting on Zoro's chest as he listened to the older teen's rhythmic breathing. It was quite calming and it was quickly making his eyes droop.

"Yeah. But if you go when it's cold, you'll have a miserable time and get even sicker and won't be able to go at all." Zoro explained. Luffy paused. Not go at all? Had he just heard right? Well… that'd suck worse than this! He'd never thought of going to school in the rain in that way before… Looking down at the boy leaning on him, the older teen's lip twitched in a small smile. It wasn't long before Luffy was fast asleep against him and Zoro heaved out a sigh. Guess he was stuck here for a while then…

---

Luffy hummed on his way to Zoro's place after school. He'd been well for about a week now, and was quite happily getting on with his life. He was going over to his boyfriend's place because for some reason, Zoro hadn't been waiting for him after school. Sometimes he did that. He was usually too tired from work and Luffy would get to the older teen's place to find him dead asleep on the couch. Dropping his school bag at the gate, he moved down the path to the door and knocked a few times before just opening it and walking in. He paused when he heard a loud sneeze.

"Zoro?" he called, looking around and finally spotting him in his room. The older teen was sitting in bed, looking like a wreck… and glaring at Luffy like he was about to murder him.

"You did this." he growled, waving a hand with a tissue in it at his boyfriend. Luffy blinked quite innocently.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." he replied, before grinning, "Aww… poor Zowo's sicky-wicky."

"Shuddup!" Zoro snapped, nose so blocked it was distorting the way he spoke. Cackling, the younger teen moved in and jumped on the bed beside Zoro.

"I'll look after you then. I'll tell Makino I'm having a sleep over." he said, raising a hand to Zoro's forehead and blinking when it was swatted away.

"Ah, go home. I don't need your help, ya traitor." he replied, huffing and snuffling. Luffy grinned a little.

"Ooh, and what are you gonna do about it?"

"This!" and in a quick twist, Zoro kissed Luffy fully on the lips, deepening the kiss and then pulling away as he coughed. Luffy was in pure shock, his eyes wide before he gagged.

"Ewwwwwwww! Zoro tastes horrible!" he yelped before jumping off the bed to go and wash his mouth out. Smirking at his victory, the older teen waited for Luffy to return. What a month. Luffy had been sick, then him… and now the circle was gonna start all over again. How lovely.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" Luffy yelped again and Zoro sniggered derisively. Yep, very nice. The little bastard deserved it, too.

**End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N__ Sorry if any of that seemed hurried, or if it's not right, or blah blah blah. I wanted to get it finished today, because I knew if I didn't, then I wouldn't. It's getting that way now that if I start a story/ oneshot, if I don't finish it on the same day, i just plain don't finish it. Anyway. Hope you liked pointless fluff and fun. Reviews pweash? _


End file.
